Relaciones Israel-ONU/Israel
Presidentes israelíes con secretarios generales de la ONU Reuven Rivlin= Reuven Rivlin Ban Ki-moon - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| Ban Ki-moon and Reuven Rivlin. Spokesperson unit of the President of Israel António Guterres - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| President Reuven Rivlin and UN Secretary-General António Guterres. Mark Neiman, GPO |-| Shimon Peres= Shimon Peres Javier Pérez de Cuéllar - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli PM Shimon Peres (R) meeting w UN Secy Gen Perez Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres, Boutros Boutros Ghali à propos de "60 ans de conflit israélo arabe". ina.fr Kofi Annan - Shimon Peres.jpg| File photo of former UN secretary general Kofi Annan, left, who won the Nobel Prize in 2001, with late Israeli president Shimon Peres, 1994 Nobel Prize winner, during a conference in Petra, Jordan, 15 May 2007. (AFP/Khalil MAZRAAWI) Ban Ki-moon - Shimon Peres.jpg| UN Secretary General Ban Ki-moon shakes hands with President Shimon Peres, at Peres's residence in Jerusalem, August 16, 2013. (photo credit: Flash90) |-| Moshe Katsav= Moshe Katsav Kofi Annan - Moshe Katsav.jpg| Israeli President Moshe Katsav and United Nations Secretary-General Kofi Annan. AP Archive |-| Ezer Weizman= Ezer Weizman Ezer Weizman - Kofi Annan.jpg| Annan then went on to meet Israeli President Ezer Weizman. AP Archive Primeros ministros israelíes con secretarios generales de la ONU Benjamín Netanyahu= Benjamín Netanyahu Benjamín Netanyahu - Kofi Annan.jpg| Netanyahu and U.N. Secretary-General Kofi Annan meet in Annan's office in New York on May 15, 1998. CNN Ban Ki-moon - Benjamín Netanyahu.jpg| Benjamin Netanyahu (left) with UN Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon. Credit: PA António Guterres - Benjamín Netanyahu.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu meets with United Nations Secretary General Antonio Guterres meet in Jerusalem. (photo credit: AMOS BEN-GERSHOM/GPO) |-| Ehud Olmert= Ehud Olmert Ehud Barak - Kofi Annan.jpg| JER2000101011 - 10 OCTOBER 2000 - JERUSALEM, ISRAEL: Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak meets UN Secretary General Kofi Annan in Jerusalem, October 10, 2000. Annan is on a mission in the Middle East to try and end the two weeks of bloodshed and violence between Israel and the Palestinians. rw/dh/Debbie Hill UPI Ban Ki-moon - Ehud Ólmert.jpg| El jefe de la ONU, Ban Ki-moon (der.), protestó ante Ehud Olmert, en Tel Aviv, por el bombardeo. | AP |-| Ariel Sharon= Ariel Sharon Ariel Sharón - Kofi Annan.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Ariel Sharon (L) and the U.N. Secretary-General Kofi Annan shake hands during their meeting in Jerusalem, March 13, 2005. Israel's cabinet adopted on Sunday a report charting state complicity in the building of dozens of unauthorized settler outposts in the West Bank but set no timetable for their removal under a U.S.-backed peace plan. (Reuters) |-| Ehud Barak= Ehud Barak Ehud Barak - Kofi Annan.jpg| JER2000101011 - 10 OCTOBER 2000 - JERUSALEM, ISRAEL: Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak meets UN Secretary General Kofi Annan in Jerusalem, October 10, 2000. Annan is on a mission in the Middle East to try and end the two weeks of bloodshed and violence between Israel and the Palestinians. rw/dh/Debbie Hill UPI Ban Ki-moon - Ehud Barak.jpg| "Creo que la paz sólo emergerá de un diálogo entre los socios, entre nosotros y los palestinos", dijo Ehud Barak tras reunirse con el secretario general de la ONU, Ban Ki-moon. AFP António Guterres - Ehud Barak.jpg| Then-prime minister Ehud Barak, left, with then-prime minister of Portugal Antonio Guterres in New York in 2000. (Avi Ohayon/GPO) |-| Shimon Peres= Shimon Peres Ver presidentes israelíes |-| Isaac Rabin= Isaac Rabin Kurt Waldheim - Sin imagen.jpg| U.N. Secretary General Kurt Waldheim, left, meets with Premier Yitzhak Rabin, right, over conference table in Jerusalem, June 5, 1974. Next to Rabin is Deputy Premier and Foreign Minister Yigal Allon. Others unidentified. (AP Photo) Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Isaac Rabin.jpg| Israeli prime minister Yitzhak Rabin, left, with United Nations secretary general Boutros Boutros-Ghali and Gad Yaacobi, right, Israel's UN ambassador on Friday, November12, 1993, at Yaacobi's residence in New York. Shimon Sheves, behind Yaacobi, the director of the Prime Minister's office, listens in. (AP Photo/David Karp) |-| Isaac Shamir= Isaac Shamir Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Isaac Shamir.jpg| Mr. Boutros-Ghali, right, was named foreign minister by Mr. Sadat, center, in 1977. With Foreign Minister Yitzhak Shamir of Israel, left, they spoke with reporters in 1980. CreditBill Foley/Associated Press Fuentes Categoría:Israel-ONU